


A London Morning

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, Words, can be read platonically or not, declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Very short piece, was going to be the next chapter of FaceTime but it really didn't fit so placing it here - sorry for the spamming.





	A London Morning

Filtered through clouds and rain, London's morning light silhouetted their forms against the great arched window of 221B. On the floor, sitting within a semi-circle of files, photos and reports similar to those nests they created at the brownstone, Joan and Sherlock found that the case no longer held their interest. 

His eyes navigated the spray of her freckles, crossed the bridge of her nose, lingered at her cheek, then rose to seek the dark comfort of her eyes before helplessly falling in. 

Embarrassed by his need, unable to reign in his desire to hear the words from her once more, his eyes closed and his head inched downward. "Say it again, please," he whispered. 

The words were simple, the declaration whole and true, but it had taken her years to be able to say them, to share with him the content of her heart. He had understood early in their relationship that certain things were difficult for her to say out loud and he had waited, recognizing the myriad of ways confirmation of her feelings were placed before him. 

But the words ... the words ... each time she resolved to speak, the words fluttered away, hid then dug in, refusing to be uttered ... until today. 

She watched him, cross-legged sitting before her, head bent like a penitent child awaiting his sentence. Her heart broke and healed with each unsteady breath he took. 

"I love you." She repeated strong and clear so there could be no doubt.


End file.
